It's Complicated
by AdrianVasile
Summary: Lily Yamamoto isn't exactly your normal ex criminal. She's more...


A/N: Okay. This is my first Death Note fan fiction ever. I don't know if I'll be too good at it, so I've created an OC for you, the readers, to choose a love interest for. You all can judge much well than I, right? You must know the characters better than I, so I'll let you be the judge of who the OC will fall for. And I will not go by the storyline in the anime or manga. It's only so all the characters can have a fair shot. But, the characters are more like the ones in the anime. I expect reviews and votes for the story to go on. Here in chapter one!

*Lily's POV*

Once I walked outside, the sun blinded my eyes. I wasn't used to the large amounts of daylight. I usually spent my time in a dark investigation room. That never served me much justice. I was pale as a ghost compared to some of these high school girls.

"Twenty years old. I should be having a good time. Not In an obscure room with a whole bunch of men who are ten times smarter than me," I gabbed to myself. Girls would die to be where I am, but I can't even have a simple, non-work related conversation with them. At least, never in recent situations

I received odd stares from mothers with children in the coffee shop I had entered. The blood had risen to my cheeks. I had gone on another lonely rant again. I REALLY needed actual friends for whom I could depend on. Not just guys who spoke about work all the time. I needed a foundation of friends. I mean, yeah, I worked too. I knew it had to be all about work sometimes. But give me a break!

I got my coffee and sped out of their as quickly as my feet would allow me. I wanted to walk slow back home, but after the embarrassment I just experienced, I'm not sure that was an option.

Heading back to the shadowy room, everything was as it seemed. Everyone was doing their jobs respectively. Except one person. The young man with messy black hair, and piercing dark eyes was crouching on the ground with his computer eating cake, and stacking little sugar containers.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" I inquired in tone a mother would ask her small son, as if he were doing something wrong.

"Watching, and waiting, as I always do," he responded in in his monotone voice.

I placed the coffee on a small table, and watched the other men get what was theirs. I knelt down next to Ryuzaki and gave him his coffee. I'm almost positive it wouldn't be coffee once he was done with it.

As I suspected, the lead detective loaded the hot caffeinated beverage up with sugar, and let it cool. I grimaced as he did so. I rarely put much of anything in my coffee. He'd put the whole sugar-producing industry out of business on his own!

I went back to my work, and sorted out all my paper work. It was like a regular day here. Ryuzaki was analyzing data, wishing he had more evidence for the Kira case. Matt was… well, I didn't see him, but I'm sure he was playing video games… as usual. I didn't mind though. He was one of those people that I hadn't mind.

I took my work to the steps and down them, came Mello, along with his chocolate, in which he was munching on contently. Another person I hadn't minded. Well, beside the times when the others got on his bad side. I didn't want to be that person who got to be in the middle.

I glanced over to Ryuzaki, while sipping my coffee. His appearance probably surprised me most. His intelligence was clouded by his disheveled exterior. It's like you'd never suspect HIM to bust you in a major crime.

I remember the day he asked me to join the task force…

I was nineteen, and well, not exactly police material. I was more on the other side of the law. I had been arrested countless times, but I guess Ryuzaki saw potential in me. I guess he thought I would be able to help him figure out who Kira was.

He broke me out of jail, and I only accepted his offer to get out of a five to twenty-five year jail sentence for robbery. Truth was I came to love the task force, and everyone in it. I think they just wanted to give me a second chance. But I'll never know for sure. I don't know what is going on in their minds.

Suddenly, I dropped the hot coffee all over my lap, springing up from the steps. "Ouch!" I yelped.

"You did that to yourself," Ryuzaki began, his eyes glued to the laptop screen. "You were staring off into space for the past three minutes."

I grabbed a napkin off the table, and began to wipe off my lap. "Someone could've yelled at me, or something! They could've said 'Lil, the cup is slipping out of your hands! You're dozing!' But no! All you guys are _so _absorbed in your work! God!" I buried my face in my hands, frustrated.

"Someone is having a female moment, isn't she?"

"Ryuzaki, don't start," I ordered.

I stomped upstairs, and went to change. My favorite white pants were stained, and practically ruined. I threw on white button up shirt, and a plaid skirt, sprinting back downstairs.

As I examined the room, I realized a piece of the puzzle was pissing. But one had been restored.

I patted the brunette, goggle-wearer on the head. "Hello Matt," I greeted. "Have you guys seen Light by any chance?"

A cluster of careless "no's" filled the room. I should've figured. He's never really around. I mean, yeah, he goes to school, but it's five o'clock already. School let out. Where could he be going besides straight here?

I shrugged, and went back up to my room, hopping on my bed, curling up with a good book. The Kira case was too much to deal with right now. Ryuzaki accused Light and his obsessive fan girl, the popular Misa Amane. It just didn't seem possible to me. They were part of the task force. But he had his reasons for bringing them here, no matter what they might be. I couldn't question them. I wasn't as smart as him, nor was I a leader. I didn't have those titles, and he did. He knew was he was doing. At least, I thought so.

I lay down for a while, and I actually fell asleep. No super detective work happened today. No scenes like in a Jackie Chan movie. That would've been pretty damn exciting.

I would wake up and share my dreams with my black haired, outspoken best friend Matsu. Whether it's rain or shine, day or night, he'll let me call him, and talk about whatever, whenever. That's the one person I could rely on.

Well, that sounded perfect and all. But it was partially a lie. He worked for Light's dad on the police force, who worked for Ryuzaki. Matsu and I were constantly arguing, mostly because of the time factor. But that's whatever.

The sleep was settling in, and so was the dream world. Today couldn't have been am more, well, normal day.

A/N: Well, this was only a simple chapter. I only gave you Lily's relationships with some male characters. It's time to VOTE! It's a democracy :D. Also, I'm still thinking of her alias. Still not sure. But please review and vote. Love you all!


End file.
